


Untitled (Aragorn/Legolas) 3

by rsadelle



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn, blood-covered, stalked Legolas across the clearing. Legolas planted himself firmly, arms crossed over his chest, and watched Aragorn advance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Aragorn/Legolas) 3

I'm starting to think about just killing him off one of these days. This, however, is not that day.

Gimli looked from one to the other of them and headed for the stream to clean up.

Aragorn, blood-covered, stalked Legolas across the clearing. Legolas planted himself firmly, arms crossed over his chest, and watched Aragorn advance.

Aragorn reached him. He put his hands on Legolas' shoulders and pushed him, unresisting, back until his back was against a tree. He pressed farther, until his body was firm against Legolas'.

"And the Lady Arwen?" Legolas asked when Aragorn's lips neared his.

"The Lady Arwen," Aragorn said, nearly choking on his words, "would break should I ever do this." He kissed Legolas.


End file.
